1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to agricultural equipment and, more particularly, is directed toward a frame structure which may be utilized to couple an agricultural implement to a tractor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide several different types of hydraulically-operated frame assemblies for coupling an agricultural implement to a tractor. See, for example, the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,468,220; 2,606,417; 2,738,083; and 2,815,876.
Of the foregoing, the Ritchie U.S. Pat. No. (2,606,417) teaches a rake assembly 39 connected to a tractor 21 by means of a wheeled frame 30. Means are provided in the form of a hydraulic actuator 81 for applying rocking force to the rake assembly 39 so as to move the latter between its lower position indicated by full lines in FIG. 1 and an upper position indicated by broken lines. The arch-like frame 30 is of sufficient height to permit the tractor to pass freely thereunder. An alternate form of the apparatus illustrated in FIGS. 10 and 11 includes power-actuated means for unloading the rake assembly in the form of a second hydraulic actuator 111 and associated linkages.
While the Ritchie patent describes a very useful structure, it nevertheless suffers from several deficiencies. Initially, the rake assembly may be raised only a short distance above the ground which makes it difficult to unload the contents thereof onto, for example, a high stack of hay. Further, the relatively low height of the rake assembly can obstruct the vision of the driver of the tractor, which presents a potentially serious safety hazard. Further, the low level of the rake assembly during transport, as illustrated in FIG. 8, makes maneuvering somewhat difficult. When operating with large amounts of hay and large hay stacks, the foregoing problems are increased.
It would also be desirable to provide such a frame assembly with means for permitting a quick connection or disconnection thereof to the draw bar of the tractor. Auxiliary means should also be provided for supporting the frame assembly when uncoupled from the tractor.
It is toward remedying these deficiencies that the present invention is advanced.